1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for recording an image on a sheet transported through a transport path.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording apparatus is known, wherein a transport path is formed at the inside of an apparatus casing, and an image is recorded on a sheet which is guided to and transported through the transport path. Such an image recording apparatus has, in some cases, a paper feed cassette for supporting a plurality of sheets. Further, an image recording apparatus is known, which has a manual feed tray for guiding a sheet to a transport path distinctly from a paper feed cassette.